I Really Love Pizza
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: During a date at a pizzeria, Yuffie discovers Vincents strange taste in food...


Let's see.. Oh! I don't own nada! zip! zero! nothing! Darn..

Warnings: Funnyness? Slight language I suppose.

* * *

><p>I Really Love Pizza.<p>

The bubbly ninja and the angsty gunslinger had been dating for quite awhile now, about 7 months. At the begining of the relationship they would always go out on dates whether it was to the movies, or out to dinner.  
>But once they hit the 3 month mark they stopped going out to places and decided to just enjoy one anothers company. This won't continue for much longer though...<p>

"Vincent!" At his name, Vincent Valentine froze in place. His eyes went wide and he started worring, getting nervous. The grey eyed, harmless looking ninja girl stood behind him, arms crossed and an angry look on her pretty face.

Yuffie NEVER called him by his given name unless something bad happened. She always adressed him in some silly little nickname. Which usually meant he upset Yuffie in same unknown way or there was a serious emergency. The tiny ninja was unpredictable has a hurricane when it came to her emotions.

Thinking it was an emergency, Vincent immedietly turned around and asked in his deep voice, worry slipping in "What? What happened?" But upon recognizing the look of anger on her face he knew this was FAR worse than something tragic happening... Correction; It was SLIGHTLY worse than the tragedy of his pale face getting re-arranged.

Yuffie was** pissed.**

At HIM.

**"**YOU, Mister cloak-wearing-man are the worse!" Yuffie raged, face red. Vincent flinched at how deep he was dug this time.

"Yuffie-" Vincent tried.

**"**No! Your not alowed to speak right now!" The red eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know the last time we went on a real date was? Four months! Four! Do you not love me?" Yuffie stood with a hand on her hip, poking the tall man in the chest with her other. Vincent felt his heart drop, and guilt. He couldn't believe Yuffie thought he didn't love her, even if she was blinded by rage and didn't mean it. His thought got cut off as he was lectured some more.

"You are so dense, Vincent. Really! Your worse than Cloud. I'm starting to think you where a blonde in your past life." Yuffie started going off topic and rambling on about random things and bringing innocent people into this conversation, Vincent chuckled.

"What's so funny? I've been dropping hints for AGES! And you haven't picked up on any of them." Yuffie cooled off and started talking in a regular tone. "Do you not want to spend anytime with me or something, Vinnie?" Yuffie frowned and looked up at Vincent with dark grey eyes that lost their happy sparkle. Vincent melted at the sight because he felt so horrible. He hid behing his cloaks tall collar for being scolded.

"Yuffie, I am sorry. I didn't mean it. What do you plan on us doing?" The black haired man asked, nervous at what the answer would be. The shuriken thrower it up and Vincent smiled slightly that she was back to her self.

"Hmm.." Yuffie thought seriosuly tapping a finger on her bottom lip. "Ya know, I haven't thought that far. OH! I know! Lets go out and get some pizza!" Yuffie clapped excitedly not even asking for her boyfriends approval. Vincent smiled.

"Anything for my Princess." He said.

"Aww, your so sweet. Sometimes." Yuffie said remembering that she was still a tad bit mad at him for not being sweet enough to notice her hinting but hugged him anyway.

"Lets go! I'm starving!" Yuffie complained, dragging a smiling Vincent behind her. "Your finally gonna come outside and get some Vitamin D in your Vampiric skin!" Vincent chuckled. "Yuffie, I am not that type of monster." Yuffie slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh hush, don't talk like that."

* * *

><p>The couple were now at the pizzeria and sitting in a booth near a window after Yuffie hassled the waitress into letting them sit there.<p>

"This is so nice! I feel like we're on our first date again! Right Vinnie?" She beamed, looking up form her menu at Vincent while he nodded and grining remembering their first date.

Adfter a couple of minutes their waitress came back to their table to get their orders, starting with Yuffie. "Can I get a small pizz, deep dish. Ya know, the kind with the thick bread? Yeah, that! And for toppings I want cheese. OH! Can you make it extra cheese please? I don't know why but i'm picky with pizza toppings and I only like it with cheese, weird considering how i'll pretty much eat anything.." The waitress nodded while writing down her order, she was nervous of how talkative Yuffie was.

"And you sir?" The polite waitress asked Vincent.

I would like a large deep dish piza, as for toppings I would like cheese, pineapples,anchovies,olives and chives, please. I would like the olives on the side though." Vincent said while reading of the toppings he wanted from his menu. He looked up at the waitress and said, "Thanks, Becky." Reading her name from the name tag on her work uniform. The waitress collected their menus and walked away to put their orders in with a weird look on her face. Yuffie put her elbows on the table, head in her hands and shook her head. **Why does he have to be so...Socialy akward?**

**"**Yuffie, it is not proper table manners to put your elbows on the table." he said scolding Yuffie like a child when he noticved her actions. Yuffie grinned but ignored him. This wasn't 30 years ago where everyone was all prime and proper, when he was a young Turk! Vincent frowned when she didn't listen to him but didn't bring it up again, instead Yuffie asked him a question. "What was all that about?"

"Hmm?" Vincent inquired confused at what Yuffie meant when she said that."

"What was up with your order? Are you pregnat or something? A LARGE DEEP DISH PIZZA. Do you know how many people that can feed! And your toppings! You really must be a pregnant chick with weird cravings if you ordered that! No one eats a pizza with those toppings!" Yuffie exclaimed waving her hands around in a frantic matter while laughing like a maniac. People were starting to stare. Vincent smirked.

" ' Can I have the olives on the side, please?' " Yuffie said in a prissy voice motioning with her hand as if showing off rings on her fingers coping Vincent. "I did not do that with my hand Yuffie, and I do not sound like that." Vincent chuckled some more and started talking again. "And if you must know, I am not pregnant. Or a 'chick' for that matter." Yuffie started pounding her fist on the table, tears rolling down her eyes at what her boyfriend just said.

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Yuffie started trying to control her self. "So why the weird pizza?", She said after a deep breath.

Well, to start off, back when I was a Turk many years ago I was a bachelor. Which meant I didn't really cook for myself. So everyday after work I would come to this exact pizzeria and get my self a pizza." Yuffie collected her composure now and was intently listening.

"And...?" Yuffie asked

Vincent smiled widely at her eagerness and curiosity.

"One evening some guys and I came to this pizzeria and they dared me to eat the most disgusting pizza they could think of, Which is the pizza I just ordered-"

"You ate it?" Yuffie cut him off.

"Of course I did, now if you were listening you would have heard me say it was the type of pizza I was eating." Vincent said while Yuffie pouted.

"As I was saying, that pizza they dared me to eat is the pizza i'm ordering now. They ordered me the large size and forced me to eat it all, and I did. 50 gil went into my pocket that night for the dare."

Yuffie smiled at the Ex-Turks memory and the reminicent look on his face.

"But that doesn't explain the olives!" Yuffie explained. "Are you just weirder than I thought or is there a story behind that too?"

Vincent laughed, his eyes sparkling. He shook his head. "I am indeed weirder than you thought." She smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you and all, Vinnie. But osmetimes you are just so strange. But that's what I like about you!"

Just then the waitress was heading toward them with their pizza. Vincents eyes went wide when he saw his "delicious" meal. Once she set the pizza pans down on the table and cautioned them of how hot they were, Vincent snatched his pan with his claw as to not burn himself and DEVOURED his poor pizza. Yuffie gawkes at him, mouth hung open in..well, a mix of different emotions. Mostly in shock and a little bit of it was in disgust. Vincent was ripping the large pizza apart in crude triangle pieces and shoved it in his mouth. He finished his pizza in no time flat and grabed the bowl of olives he asked to be on the side. He scooped the little black slices in his mouth and wiped his lips with a napkin, smiling at Yuffie with his hands folded out in front of him.

Yuffie snapped out of it and said, "You should enter an eating contest!" Her grey eyes still bulging out of her head.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked her confused and not aware of the beastly way he just ate.

"Do you not know how you just ate? And you complain about me and my manners!" Vincent realised what he had done and started to laugh.

"I suppose I ate like that since I haven't had pizza in a while. I really love pizza."

They paid the bill and as they were leaving Vincent bent down and tried to kiss Yuffie but she turned his face away, laughing. Vincents red eyes opened wide in shock and confusion. "I'm so not kissing you after all that crap you just ate." Vincent put an arm around her shoulder.

"This was a really nice date."

* * *

><p>Aww, how sweet!<p>

Hey Guys, It's me again! I thought I'd write this to take a break from "The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII CRAZINESS!" It was a really fun thing to do to get away from that collection of drabbles, UNTIL my laptop overheated and shutoff. I didn't get to save this! -cries- But I re-wrote it for all of you guys. HOORAY! Reviews make me so happy you couldn't even imagine! It makes me feel loved...

~- Sabby-Sama


End file.
